


You thought he loved you back.

by ironiccowboykink (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Attempting to handle a dead body, Crying in the kitchen, Death, M/M, Sadstuck, Suicide, it gets sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ironiccowboykink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did Karkat find that rope? Hell, how did he even manage to reach the ceiling?</p><p>You feel sick to your stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You thought he loved you back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.

You are DAVE STRIDER and you are suddenly aware that there is a DEAD BODY HANGING FROM THE CEILING.

It's bumping your forehead slightly. The feet, you mean. They're dangling in the air, swaying a little. It reminds you of Lil Cal's feet whenever Bro held him.

You try to swallow but your mouth is too dry.

_There's nothing there, there's nothing there, there's nothing there-_

__Go ahead, asshole. Repeat that like it's some kind of mantra. That doesn't make it not true, it just means you're dumb enough to ignore the _completely obvious problem._

So you've got to be the hero for once. Do what Karkat always wanted you to do.

There's tears in your eyes. 

"I'm not crying, you're crying," you mutter, but you don't bother to wipe them from your face. Karkat's sleeping, he's just sleeping.

From the ceiling.

With a rope around his neck.

Whatever, whatever, _WHATEVER._

Just do it, Dave. Cut him down. Maybe be didn't do it so long ago. He's not dead. He's not dead.

Do your shaded, tear blurry eyes deceive you? Is that the faintest moment of a hand? You don't know when you hit the ground, but you crawl tentatively towards the body- _you mean Karkat_ \- and feel for a pulse.

Nothing, nothing, nothing nothing nothing nothing there is nothing nothing nothing. His blood pumper is quiet. There is no breath escaping his mouth. He will never scream at you again. He will never let you rest with your head on his lap. He will never make you feel safe. Don't we have John's mom? Can't she...

You crumple to the floor, caving in on yourself. There's no one around to see you cry and you are glad. Rose is too cynical, too sharp. Kanaya... You just don't want to see anybody. Anybody but Karkat. But you want him _alive._ You want him to kiss your hair and set your shades aside and give you a big big hug for a small small troll.

The one troll.

The one person.

He made you feel safe. He made you feel loved. You didn't understand, at first. Why is he being so affectionate, in his own Karkat way? Yelling at you when you didn't eat, disguising it as needing you to be "battle ready," except the battle is 3 years away.

Inviting you to Can Town, to Movie Nights, to Story Time. He smiles at you when you "fall asleep" next to him. You notice. 

You thought you were good enough for him. 

...You thought he loved you back.


End file.
